POLITICS OF BOBBY RIZZO
KNOW YOUR FOE>>>>>>>>>>>>>> The Modern Liberalism Movement is characterized by a set of beliefs that stand in such strong contradiction to what we know about human nature and society that some people believe that a psychological assessment of this movement will give insights that cannot be gained by simply identifying its claims and demands. They promote big government involvement, cradle to grave welfare and free trade with everyone. They are largely backed by labor unions, especially government unions. Liberals promote tolerance while excluding themselves from its requirements which we believe is the essence of the psychology of liberals today. This is not a straightforward issue of hypocrisy because, in their own mind, they are the truly tolerant. This lack of recognition that they do not value diversity at all is what characterizes the liberal mind. Liberals often say that tolerance does not require “tolerance of the intolerant,” but then re-define tolerance in such a manner that tolerance requires conforming to liberal ideas. Such selective and circular reasoning constitutes modern liberalism. One thing that is puzzling, is how liberals can persist in believing that they are an oppressed minority who speak “truth to power” when they are the status quo in the criminal media, academia, public policy, etc. Liberals have to believe this or be faced with the uncomfortable fact that they are not fighting power but exercising it. And that their demands for tolerance are not demands for justice but commands to conform to them. Liberals have a problem with success, as a goal for most people. To them, success simply by its existence, is proof of chicanery and bigotry at work, and failure, simply by its existence, is proof that failure has been victimized upon someone and not of their own doing. The Liberals attack greed while denying their own excessive desires and envy. They are levelers who raise themselves up by tearing other people down. Like communism, Fabianism, and fascism, modern liberalism was born of a new class of politically self-conscious intellectuals who despised both the individual businessman's pursuit of profit and the conventional individual's pursuit of pleasure. We observe that liberals reject the doctrine of “Original Sin,” that everyone is born guilty somehow but become good people. The Liberal puts the doctrine in a secular and highly selective manner, where it seeks to induce guilt in people who belong to certain groups, such as all white males, individuals of European descent, the religious, the military and alike, and place other groups beyond all criticism, for example: all whites are racist, but blacks can never be racist. Liberal guilt is concerned with abstractions; the “system” is to blame. Those who prosper under the system, the “privileged,” ought to feel guilty, even if they themselves have done nothing personally to oppress or tyrannize others. Liberal guilt, again, is corporate; it is no respecter of persons, but rather of groups. While original sin is applicable to everyone, liberal sin only taints those groups which it designates as “privileged.” Personally we Burnside Bums believe in no white guilt, no black fear and no red menace. Well, these are the things we feel about Liberals.